


How incompetent idiots got Magnus a date

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Shy, Alec is sleepy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, And Magnus saves the day, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, One Shot, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>"The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How incompetent idiots got Magnus a date

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading through my list of AU's found on Tumblr and I read this and couldn't help but giggle as I thought of this with Malec.

The biggest disadvantage of living in an apartment building full of college students? No, not the ever present smell of weed, or the never ending sounds of people enjoying each-others company a little too much. Hell it wasn’t even the fact that no one cleaned up after themselves. No, it’s the drunk midnight snack urges that somehow always turn into the fire alarm going off. Like, how in the name of all that is holy, do you set freaking popcorn on fire?

  
Magnus was, not for the first time, incredibly happy he chose to go to college in California, at least it was warm here, even at 3 in the flipping morning. At least now, he wasn’t cold standing outside in sleeping pants and a thin t-shirt. He’d even thought of grabbing a sweater in his half zombie state, but he didn’t need it. The insistent whine of the fire-alarm was seriously getting on his nerves. Luckily he could already hear the fire truck’s sirens in the distance.                        

  
‘Well you look about as annoyed as I feel.’ Magnus managed a slight smile as his best friend popped up next to him.

‘Morning Ragnor.’ Magnus greeted his friend. ‘Any idea who the pyromaniac’s are today?’

‘It was the stoner from 6D again, of course. How that guy is passing any of his classes is a mystery to me.’ Ragnor rolled his eyes.

‘Well, hello.’ Catarina seemed to appear on Magnus’ other side. ‘Isn’t that the guy from the apartment next to you? That you’ve totally been trying to ask out for weeks but just doesn’t seem to get it?’ Magnus followed her look and couldn’t stop the appreciative hum he made as he saw his neighbour.

Almost all 6’2 inches of pale skin over hard muscle was on display as the guy, Alexander, his mind supplied, wasn’t wearing a whole lot more then black boxers. His black hair was even messier then normal and his sky blue eyes, the ones that Magnus had been completely enchanted by the moment they met, still looked sleepy. In all fairness, despite his still half asleep state, he looked extremely uncomfortable about it. Alec was, in Magnus experience, never one to put himself in the spotlight. He’d tried flirting with him, but he’d either seemed confused, or blushed scarlet all the way down to his neck. As Alec caught the eyes of a girl looking him over a lot less subtle he flinched and turned away from her. Magnus was given a full eye of abs and chest and shoulders. After a sigh he looked down at the sweater in his hands.

‘Fine.’ He murmured to himself more than anything. He started towards Alec.

‘Where are you going?’ Ragnor asked, but he didn’t need to answer as he heard Cat’s sigh and explain.

‘Alexander?’ Magnus approached from the side, like he was approaching a wild animal. He still startled.

‘Magnus. Hi.’ Alexander looked, if possible even more uncomfortable. Hints of red already appearing on his cheeks.

‘I know it’s probably going to be a bit small, but I was wondering if you wanted to borrow my sweater. As much as I would love to keep trying to figure out what all your tattoo’s mean and as much as half the student body is going to hate me for covering you up, you look extremely uncomfortable.’ Magnus tried to seem unthreatening and tone down the flirting.

‘Really?’ Alexander asked, the relief was so overwhelming and lit up his eyes, Magnus didn’t even feel bad about losing view of those delicious abs anymore.

‘Of course.’ He handed over the sweater to Alec. ‘Although I do hope you will tell me one day.’ Alec just stuck his arms through the holes and pulled the sweater over his head as he answered.

‘Tell you what?’ The question was slightly muffled as Alec’s head popped out of the sweater. He pulled it down and visibly relaxed.

‘What your tattoo’s mean.’ Magnus smirked. Alec’s cheeks heated up. There were few things Magnus enjoyed more than making people blush.

‘Yeah okay.’ Alexander smiled shyly. Magnus blinked. Wait what? That answer along with Magnus sweater clinging tightly to Alex’ chest made him stutter.

‘Okay, yeah, great.’ He managed. Grinning widely at him.

‘Alec, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.’ A girl who had her hair dark hair pulled together in a high ponytail, approached them. He recognized her as Isabelle, Alexander’s sister. All she was wearing was an oversized sweater from the local college, she seemed far less bothered by her naked legs then her brother. She was carrying what looked like dark sweatpants.

‘Izzy.’ Her brother responded in greeting.

‘Here.’ She said, thrusting the sweatpants at him. ‘Jace has been giggling over there for the past five minutes because you looked like you were ready to start digging your own hole in the ground, so I stole his sweatpants.’ Magnus wasn’t sure if he was impressed or disturbed by the idea, but the look on Alec’ face made it all seem relatively hysterical.

He looked impressed and nodded in thanks. He slipped the sweatpants on and finally seemed to fully relax. Sure, the pants were a little short, and the sweater a little snug, but just being covered in clothes seemed to do it for him.

‘Thanks Izzy.’

‘Of course.’ She smirked dangerously. ‘Clary laughed so hard I thought she was going to fall over, so that was worth it. Plus, Jace actually blushed.’ She looked extremely pleased with herself. Alec’s startled laugh was a welcome surprise as he bared his teeth. Then Isabelle turned her sharp eyes to him. She looked him over critically. After a few beats, she smiled.

‘Nice.’ She grinned before waving at Alec and sashaying (there really was no other word for it) back to her friends.

‘So, about that conversation.’ Magnus started.

 

After that, the third time the fire alarm went off it was their fault. Magnus had woken up at 3:30 in the morning and demanded Alec to make his famous pancakes. Still half asleep and very much distracted, Alec had forgotten all about them as Magnus kissed him in the middle of the kitchen. The blaring alarm and smoke had finally been enough to break them apart. For the fourth time in a month, Alec and Magnus were standing on the sidewalk. This time though, Alec hid his face in Magnus’ neck at the accusing glances thrown their way. Magnus simply laughed and let his boyfriend hide. After a lecture by the firefighters that left Alec blushing deep red, Magnus managed to coax him from where he seemed to be hiding behind his hands. Only to kiss him sound on the lips and pull him closer. After all, it wasn’t like they’d burned down the building.


	2. The side story of how Izzy stole Jace's pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because MirellaPryce asked me to write how Izzy stole Jace's pants

Izzy was annoyed to say the least. The fire-alarm had gone off for what seemed like the fifteenth time that month, and here she was again standing on the grass near the building with Clary and Jace. She needed her rest dammit. To add onto the annoyance, Jace had decided it was really funny that Alec had somehow managed to forget to grab any clothes and was now standing in the middle of a herd of people he didn't know in not much more then his boxers. Izzy knew her brother and she knew Jace knew him too. He was not comfortable.

As much as she liked to tease her brother about being "Socially Challenged", she loved him, and she did not like it when he curled into himself the way he was currently standing. So when Jace giggled again, as a girl made a point of checking her brother out, the latter blushing furiously she lashed out.

'Will you _shut up_ it's not funny.' She snapped at her adoptive brother.

'O come on Iz, ook at his face. It's totally funny.' He rolled his eyes at her.

'No it's not, he's already uncomfortabe around this many people when he's covered up completely.' Clary took her side.

'Please. He'll be fine.' Jace rolled his eyes. Izzy was about to snap at him again when she realized, Jace was wearing sweatpants, no shirt, but sweatpants. A devilish smile appeared on Izzy's face.

'How would you feel, in front of all these people in just your boxers Jace?' She asked sweetly. Clary seemed to catch on immediatly, Jace, not so much.

'Pff, I'd be fine with that. It'd be a treat for all the people here.' He boasted. Izzy smiled again.

'Good. Then you won't mind if I do _this_.' She grabbed his arm and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Thank the Angel for kick-boks classes. As soon as Jace hit the floor. Clary made a point of grabbing Jace's sweatpants and taking them off in a swift move. She handed them over to Izzy a giggle starting already.

'There. Since Jace doesn't need them anyway. Might as well give them to Alec.' Clary said, the giggle turning into a full on laugh. As Izzy turned to do just that, she noticed the guy standing next to her brother. It was the guy from the apartment next to Alec. The one that had been flirting with him ever since they first met. Alec had blushed deeply when Izzy had questioned him about Magnus, saying he didn't know how to respond to anything the man said. Now, he seemed to be doing okay. He was also wearing a sweater that was decidedly not his. It was approximately one size to small. She smiled and started towards them.

'Alec! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!' She started. Watching as her brother looked up. He looked decidedly less stressed. There was a blush over his cheeks but he didn't look uncomfortable.

'Izzy.' He greeted her.

‘Here.’ She said, thrusting the sweatpants at him. ‘Jace has been giggling over there for the past five minutes because you looked like you were ready to start digging your own hole in the ground, so I stole his sweatpants.’ The look on both their faces struggled between impressed and disturbed, it was so cute she just wanted to mush their faces together already. First she had to make sure Magnus understood that she would make sure he'd regret it if he hurt her brother. 

'Thanks Izzy.' The relief was clearly audible in her brothers voice.

‘Of course.’ She smirked dangerously. ‘Clary laughed so hard I thought she was going to fall over, so that was worth it. Plus, Jace actually blushed.’ She took a few beats to look Magnus over critically. She couldn't find anything in his eyes or stance that suggested he had bad things in mind for her brother, so she smirked and setteled for a simple "Nice." Before walking away. 

Izzy 1- 0 Jace


End file.
